Image analysis is an important type of big data analytics. Examples of different applications requiring image analysis include, but are not limited to, medical image analysis (e.g., anatomy segmentation, computer aided diagnosis), general three-dimensional (3D) image analysis (e.g., surveillance video analysis), and two-dimensional (2D) image analysis (e.g., scene reconstruction, event detection, object recognition).